<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleep Later by FernThorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921304">Sleep Later</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernThorn/pseuds/FernThorn'>FernThorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Ice Play, Light Dom/sub, Size Difference, Temperature Play, Widobrave Week, candle play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:54:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernThorn/pseuds/FernThorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Widobrave Week 2020 Day 1 Prompt: Fire and Water</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nott | Veth Brenatto &amp; Caleb Widogast, Nott | Veth Brenatto/Caleb Widogast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleep Later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Cold,” Veth whined. “It’s cold, Caleb.”</p><p>Caleb leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips, gently nipping at the plush of her lips between his. As he kissed her, he trailed the ice cube lower down her stomach. She flinched and whined out again, a pathetic little noise that stirred something in the pit of his stomach and sent blood rushing to his cock.</p><p>“I know, I know liebling,” he murmured into her skin as he circled the ice cube around the navel in a soothing motion, reveling in the way she trembled under him. </p><p>Alternating between sucking kisses into and nibbling at her earlobe, he ran his free hand up and tweaked her nipple between his forefingers. He intentionally didn’t pinch hard as he found her nipples puffy and sensitive from the cold water that dripped from the ice cube onto her skin.She let out a high-pitched squeak that seemed almost involuntary, and Caleb pinched a bit harder. Everything seemed to set her off, and it was riveting. Each little touch and addition of pressure resulted in a new, fascinating sound that he found himself needing to hear more of. Veth trembled under him, skin freezing and dripping with ice cold water.</p><p>Still drawing a circle around her navel, he carefully wrapped his lips around her nipple and sucked ever so slightly. Her reaction was immediate, grabbing onto his hair with shaking hands and gasping out, “Ah- sensitive, sensitive.”</p><p>Caleb eased off on the pressure, but continued, eliciting a choked off sob from his lover. Resting the ice cube on her stomach, he pawed at her free breast with his palm, enjoying the comfortable squish of its weight in his hand. After getting a sound out of her that was reminiscent of a dying animal,  he took pity and leaned back to take stock of his work. </p><p>Veth was very visibly trembling, laying naked on the bed, the reflection off the water covering her breasts and stomach flickering in sync with the candlelight. Her eyes, surrounded by beautiful, swirling patterns of aquamarine, were squeezed tight as she tried to regain her breath.</p><p>It was a sight like no other, and Caleb indulged himself in the slightest bit of relief in ways of palming his dick and biting back a groan, but, this wasn’t for him. He allowed himself this indulgence for a moment longer before scooting around to pull her into his lap. Her skin was cold to the touch, and he bit back a hiss when she sank into him, skin pressing to skin.</p><p>With her seated comfortably across his lap, he trailed the ice cube down her stomach before resting it on the space above her cunt. There was a sharp intake of breath above him as her body went tense with anticipation, and he pressed a kiss into the top of her hair as he gently ran the ice cube over her lips. </p><p>She was silent now, but with her, silence was a sign of success. He rubbed little circles against the outside of her cunt with the lightest feather touches, before slipping the now rounded out ice cube past her lips to illicit those little noises he missed so much from her.</p><p>Veth let out a shriek when the ice cube touched her clit, and instinctively jerked away from his touch. He stopped instantly, closing his palm around the ice cube, melting it entirely.</p><p>Softly, he asked,  “Are you okay to keep going? Color?”</p><p>There was a moment of quiet deliberation as he gently stroked her hair, before she responded, voice a bit hoarse, “G-green.”</p><p>“Good girl,” he purred, cock hardening against the press of her ass as she underwent a full body shiver. </p><p>He could feel her pressing into him further, seeking out the warmth of his skin. It took a bit of maneuvering to grab what he needed and not jostle her too harshly, but they had been prepared going into this, so everything he needed was at hand. With steady hands, Caleb balanced the orange candle, careful not to drip any of the wax until he was ready. When he was, he tilted the base of the candle ever so slightly, allowing a small amount of hot wax to drop down onto her stomach.</p><p>The sound he got from the first drip was music to his ears. It was a relatively small drip, but the effect of it was seemingly magnified by the contrast of the temperature of her skin to the candle wax. Caleb watched in awe as the orange wax quickly dried on her skin. A bit of the wax flaked off when she curled up, but a good amount remained stuck to her stomach.</p><p>He let a few more drops fall, Veth flinching at each impact. When another miserable little sob escaped her lips, he couldn’t help but stop, his concern for her outweighing his all-too-present arousal.</p><p>“Color?” He asked. </p><p>“Green,” she breathed back. “Green, keep <em>going.</em>”</p><p>Caleb obliged happily, tipping the candle once more and watching in reverent lust as she arched her back at the sensation of hot wax against cold, wet skin.</p><p>After drying off his hand on the sheets, he dipped a finger into her cunt, grateful she was small enough that he could do both at once. Already so sensitized, the reaction from his lover was instantaneous, drawing a breathy moan from her lips. </p><p>Dripping hot wax onto the space above her cunt, he added another finger and curled them in to rub at her spot. A low, soft purr arose from her, and he smiled giddily at the sound. Rubbing a little harder, the purrs got more pronounced and full-bodied, adding to her trembling.</p><p>As he worked at her, he experimented by dripping the wax in new places, allowing it to drip over her breasts, clavicle and neck. She flinched a little less at each drop, and as he worked her further, sounds of surprise and pain became sounds of arousal as she neared her peak. Gently, he flirted her clit with the rough pad of his thumb, causing her to buck up, seeking out that much-needed pressure.</p><p>“Are you close, liebling?” He murmured into her ear, rubbing circles into her clit and reveling in the way she twitched beneath him.</p><p>Beyond words, Veth mewled in ways of a response, nodding desperately. She was an adorable, shaking mess, and he would have loved to keep her that way, but she seemed so desperate, so needy to come that he simply could not deny her. </p><p>“Come for me,” he whispered, barely loud enough to cut through the slick noises of his fingers pumping in her and her needy moans. </p><p>At his request, she came, hard and heedless of anything. A heavy flush of wetness covered his fingers as he fucked her through it. Her sobbing moans filled the room, echoing off walls, until they calmed into raspy breaths.</p><p>As she caught her breath, he found himself gazing down at her, an overwhelming feeling in his chest at the sight. She laid sprawled in his lap, breathing heavily, curves covered in a spattering of dried, orange wax stuck to cold skin. Caleb set the candle aside, eyes still on Veth, and wiped his hands off on the sheets. </p><p>“How are you feeling?” He murmured, brushing a loose strand of hair from her face. Her eyes fluttered open with her pupils blown and unfocused. As he stared into them, they reflected with flickering candlelight that looked less like stars and more like an entire solar system.</p><p>She blinked and replied, voice hoarse, “Tired.”</p><p>Carefully, he picked off a bit of wax. “Did you like it?”</p><p>“Yes,” she responded, eyes half lidded. “Very much.”</p><p>“I’m glad,” he replied earnestly, picking off a bit more of the wax. She flinched when he tugged too hard on a bit that wasn’t completely dry, so he gentled his touch. “How about you go to sleep and I’ll pick off what I can now, and in the morning we’ll bathe?”</p><p>“Sounds like a plan,” she murmured back, voice slurred due to her losing battle with sleep. A minute later as he worked, her breathing evened out. </p><p>Careful not to jostle her, he lifted her off his lap and laid her on the bed, before snugly wrapping a blanket around her. Aware that her body temperature would drop, he wrapped himself around her and used magic to elevate the temperature of the room.</p><p>After softly kissing her temple, as was routine, he found his own slumber.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I won't be participating in Widobrave week, but I already had this started</p><p>Thank you to @Capitola and @SunshineySolaris for the beta &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>